epee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Stunts
Mega-Stunts are stunts that go beyond the power of ordinary stunts. The powers they confer are beyond the bounds of what normal humans are capable of. In this game, Mega-Stunts should either be Wild Talents, represent Artefacts the character owns, or else the character should be a Fairy to justify their having these powers, in which case the character should have an Aspect establishing their Fairy cred. Downsides Mega-Stunts cost one Refresh per stunt, but depending how powerful they are, they might have a Weakness or a Cost '''associated as well which allow the GM to compel the user's aspects when it makes sense to do so. A '''weakness is a point of vulnerability in your character, for example a Fairy's allergy to iron. A cost is some sort of minor cost that the GM can compel to inflict complications on your character, such as using the stunt leaving you weak, or the stunt having a limited amount of ammo which can be compelled to say the stunt can no longer be used until you get or make more ammunition. Weaknesses and costs are effectively aspects which are attached to your Mega-Stunt. When the GM compels a weakness or cost on your Mega-Stunt, you can refuse it the same way you would a normal compel. Mega-Stunt Capabilities Each benefit a Mega-Stunt confers grants one of the following: * Grant the character Weapon or Armor rating: This option gives the character a Weapon or Armor rating whenever the stunt is active as though they were armed. * Absolute Ability: In one particular skill, you are more capable than any human can dream of being. Under specified circumstances, Overcome actions you make with that skill are always successful, with no need to roll. If you are making an opposed roll against an opponent with this same ability, you roll as normal. This can only be used on Overcome actions, so you can't have auto-success on Attacks, for example. This stunt must have a cost or weakness to take this benefit. * Bulletproof: Against conventional weapons less powerful than or equal in power to bullets, you effectively have an Armor rating of infinity. You still roll defense as normal, and the attacker gets a boost if they tie, succeed, or succeed with style--and you get a boost if you succeed with style. Bulletproof only works on attacks, not attempts to Create an Advantage. This stunt must have a cost or a weakness to take this benefit. * Stunt Benefit: Add the effects of a normal stunt to this mega-stunt. The Cost of Mega-Stunts Add up the number of benefits your Mega-Stunt grants. While the stunt still only takes up one stunt-slot (or costs one refresh, depending how you want to see it), the GM's fate point reserve pool is increased by one for each benefit you take beyond the first. Which means enemies are going to be able to invoke against you more often when you have stunts like these. You may reduce the number of Fate Points added to the GM's reserve pool by taking additional Weaknesses or Costs. Each Weakness or Cost reduces the number of benefits the Mega-Stunt grants by one (to a minimum of zero). Weaknesses or Costs taken to pay for Absolute Ability or Bulletproof benefits do not count toward this reduction. Each Benefit can only have one weakness or cost, and may not have both. Artefacts Artefacts work as Mega-Stunts, but with two important additions--each Artefact must have a Function aspect (which defines its intended use) and a Flaw aspect (which defines some problem or difficulty in using it). Category:Rules